Frosting and Sugared Violets
by ChristineFury
Summary: Meredith's sweet tooth and Orsino's craving for a midnight snack turns into an interesting evening. Fluffy smut. Nuff said.


Meredith and Orsino stared at the boxes the Orlesian Circle had sent them. The open boxes revealed sugar, chocolate, sugared violets and roses, and other assorted frivolous cooking ingredients. Meredith narrowed her eyes, stifling a sigh of angry exasperation. Orsino picked up the letter that rested on the top of the box of sugared violets and unfolded it, reading it aloud.

_'To my beloved Knight Commander and First Enchanter of Kirkwall,_

_ First of all, congratulations, my dear Meredith! You are a lovely young woman, and I am sure you will do your predecessor proud! To be Knight Commander at such a young age! Magnifique! That aside, it has come to my attention from your first letter to me that you suffer from a lack of indulgence! Imagine my dismay when I learned from my dear Knight Commander Thierry that your Circle has a horrible lack of sugared sweets in your diet! I simply had to remedy this, so please, enjoy the sweets I have sent you. I even included recipes for your cooks to make you sweets as well. _

_ With all my love to my dearest friends,_

_ First Enchanter Cosette _

_ P.S.: The sugared violets are delectable with cream frosting. I highly recommend them!'_

Meredith looked at Orsino with an expression that was a mixture between blank annoyance and utter exasperation.

"Really? Is this the correspondence the other Circles send us?" She asked incredulously. This was her first time she had been Knight Commander when Orlais sent their yearly gifts. He returned the gaze with a deadpan look of his own before crumpling the letter and looking at the boxes with a small sneer.

"Just Orlais. If a lack of sweets is her biggest problem, then I almost think living so close to the Divine wouldn't be so bad," he snorted, lifting a small satchel and opening it, two long fingers pinching the stem of a sugared violet and looking at it with a studious expression. Meredith held out her hand, curious, and Orsino placed the crystallized flower in her plated hand. She peered at the purple blossom, the petals stiffened and glittering with sugar.

"Is there anything the Orlesians **won't **sugar coat to make it easier to eat?" She said spitefully. Orsino snorted as she handed the blossom back to him, putting it back in the small bag.

"I know better than to reply to that, Meredith," he replied dryly, frowning at the boxes littering Meredith's office, and sighed at the pile of boxes in his office- more sweets and useless ingredients, no doubt. Meredith smirked at him before she echoed his annoyed sigh.

"I'll have some recruits come take these to the kitchen," she said, picking up the scrolls on top of the box of powdered sugar and looking through them. One golden brow lifted as she scanned some of the recipes Cosette had sent them. A few of those actually looked appetizing, chagrined as she was to admit. She tossed them on her desk and waved a recruit in to have the boxes removed.

* * *

><p>Orsino grumbled to himself, scratching idly at his side through his dressing robe as he made his way to the kitchen. Sleep was eluding him as it usually did, and like so many times, the cure for his insomnia was something pilfered from the pantry. He let his mind go blank, letting his appetite decide what he was going to snag from the kitchen. His sweet tooth flared, a craving for sweets rearing its head in his mind. Something sweet it was. Perhaps he'd try one of those sugared violets after all.<p>

He pushed open the door and blinked, his large eyes going wide in bewilderment. Surely he was imagining things. Surely his insomnia and hunger was making his mind imagine what he was supposedly seeing. Meredith Stannard was NOT standing in the kitchen with a bowl of frosting in her arms, blinking blue eyes owlishly at him. In the short six months she'd been Knight Commander, the near decade in which he'd watched her rise to power, he'd never seen her like this.

"O-Orsino!" She sputtered, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

He could have teased her then. He could have taken advantage of the situation- her holding a bowl of frosting she had obviously just made, a bowl of sugared violets and a plate of small white sugar cakes on the counter. He could have tried to make a deal with her- something for her silence. He could have turned around and gone back to bed, pretending nothing had happened, that he'd seen nothing. He had no idea he would be so bold.

"Meredith."

He strode over to the counter, leaning against it, peering at the cakes on the plate. Each was small enough to fit in his palm with room to spare- no more than two small bites. They looked soft and sugary sweet, like they would melt in the mouth. He lifted his gaze to Meredith, who was looking at him with utter mortification. Her cheeks were red and she cradled the bowl against her breast, small amounts of powdered sugar dusting her nose and hands. She was wearing her dressing robe that hung open to the waist, revealing her somewhat flimsy night shift underneath. He kept his expression neutral, easy going, lest she recoil in panic.

"Orsino."

She stared at him, hand still clutching the handle of the wooden spoon that had stopped stirring the frosting in the bowl that pressed against the soft curve of her breast. Her eyes were studying him, silently uttering a challenge to him to SAY something, to tease her, to blackmail her. Her eyes wordlessly dared him to say something about catching her in a rare moment of feminine vulnerability. Orsino knew better. What good would it do to do any of those things? Instead, he turned his attention to the small cakes.

"Did you make these, Meredith?"

She was quiet, obviously warring with herself, torn between her own pride at creating something, and the pride that hated admitting to being good at anything domestic. She looked away, obviously weighing the consequences of what she should say. Orsino was patient, reaching out and taking a sugared violet between long fingers, examining the glittering petals a few moments before placing it in his mouth, snapping off the stem. The sugar melted in his mouth and blended with the taste of the blossom as the petals were crushed between his teeth. It was an odd, but exquisite flavor. The entire flower seemed to melt slowly over his tongue- an odd thing in his mind as he reminded himself he was eating a FLOWER.

"Yes."

Orsino turned his green eyes to her, looking at her conflicted face, her cheeks still burning. He made no indication that he was going to mock her as he reached for the spoon, prying it gently from her fingers. She made a small sound of protest, but he ignored her, putting a finger to the frosting on the spoon before bringing it to his mouth, tasting it. The soft sugary sweetness of the frosting blended with the fragrant floral flavor of the violet still clinging to his tongue, and he swallowed, blinking in surprise. Cosette was right. It was delectable.

"Orsino."

She was squirming, obviously uncomfortable with him seeing her like this and **not leaving**, but staying there and sampling what she'd made. He resisted the urge to sigh. Did she always have to put up a front? It wasn't like she was the only one standing in their nightclothes. He would **never **admit it, not to her face anyway, but he wished she would just open up and be herself. He pursed his lips a bit, then snagged another violet, snapped off the stem and dipped it in the bowl.

"Meredith."

She opened her mouth to say something, and he tried to shove the flower in her mouth, to get her to shut up and enjoy something in someone else's company for once. She moved at the last moment, looking away, and his target shifted. The violet in his hand ended up smushing against her nose. He withdrew his hand in horror, the candied flower sticking to her face. She looked at him with wide eyes, brows about to disappear into her hairline. Her cheeks were red and her mouth was slack, hanging open slightly. Orsino blinked, looking at her, and before he could say anything, do anything to stop it, he laughed. He doubled over and laughed, clutching his stomach, one hand bracing himself against the counter.

"...Orsino!"

He couldn't stop laughing. The Knight Commander had a flower stuck to her nose with frosting, and she simply stood there, not moving to remove it. There was a twinge of fear that she would drop what she was doing and smite him then and there, but his eyes flicked to her robe- it was sliding off her shoulder. If she lunged for him, she'd lose her robe and get covered in frosting. Not exactly what she wanted, he was sure.

"Meredith?"

The humor didn't fade from his voice. The situation was amusing, and Maker knew he needed a laugh. He expected her to put the bowl down and attempt to throttle him or smite him. Both seemed plausible ideas. He didn't expect her snatch the spoon from him, dip it back into the bowl, and then swat his nose with it, smearing frosting across his face. He CERTAINLY didn't expect the slow grin that curved her lips as he blinked at her, taken by surprise with her playful maneuver.

"Orsino?"

It was becoming a game now. Say as little as possible. Let actions speak louder. Or so Orsino assumed, seeing as they had spoken nothing but each other's names in the past five minutes. He snatched up the spoon again and before she could draw back, bopped her forehead with it, his other hand flying out and sticking another violet to the patch of sugary stickiness. She actually laughed this time, a shocking sound in his ears, and dipped fingers into the bowl, batting at him and swiping his cheek. She reached over to the box of candied rose petals and stuck one to the smear she left on his cheek.

"Meredith!"

His voice was full of amazed humor. Was she really laughing and playing this game with him? A silly, juvenile food fight? He couldn't believe this. Neither could she, as her eyes were wide, a small disbelieving smile curling her mouth. She laughed again, holding out her frosting smeared fingers out in warning. He held out the spoon, grinning, his free hand snagging the box of violets. She smiled, but her eyes held a playful warning in them, glittering dangerously.

"Orsino..."

With a playful sound, he made an attempt to swat her cheek with the spoon, and she grabbed his wrist with sticky fingers, laughing as she smushed the entire bowl of frosting straight into his face. He stopped in his tracks, dropping the spoon and grabbing at the bowl. While he tried to paw at the frosting on his face, Meredith giggled- actually giggled- and shoved the box of rose petals at his face, crystallized petals sticking to his cheeks and nose. Orsino laughed and swung a hand out blindly, connecting with her shoulder. Without a second thought, he grabbed her and dumped the violets down the front of her shift.

"Meredith."

His tone was smug, despite the fact he couldn't see, still wiping frosting from his eyes, as well as rose petals. She grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him closer, her hand darting out and wiping the frosting from his eyes. He finally opened them in time to see her sticking more rose petals to his nose. He laughed and smeared his fingers across her forehead, snagging a violet that clung to her clavicle and sticking it to the frosting. She paused, catching her breath, face flushed.

"Orsino."

She was beautiful. He couldn't stop the thought from entering his head. He'd never seen her look so lovely as she did now. Her eyes were bright, sparkling with humor, her skin flushed, hair loose and uncovered, tumbling in pale gold waves to her tone shoulders that were bared by her robe sliding from them. She was a beautiful woman. She paused, her chest heaving slightly as she caught her breath. He reached out with a frosting covered hand to wipe one of the flowers from her cheek.

"Meredith."

She was quiet, her blue eyes wide as his slender hand brushed the flower away and remained there, his palm cupping her cheek. They stared at each other for a few moments, the silence between them awkward, but at the same time, it was comfortable. She took a step towards him, almost an imperceptibly small step. His breath caught in his throat as she licked her lips nervously, her tongue a bright rose pink against the white frosting on her mouth. He drew closer, and her breath caught as well- audibly.

"Orsino."

He pressed his lips to hers before she could react, before she could pull away. She made a soft sound in her throat, but slid sticky fingers into his hair, smearing frosting over his ears as she pressed her mouth harder against his. He dropped the bowl, the dish clattering and rolling away as he braved a chance at darting his tongue against her mouth, to taste the frosting on her skin. She shocked him by parting her lips with a small sigh, dipping her own tongue into his mouth, tasting the violet and sugar on his breath. He pulled back only momentarily, catching his breath in a mixture of shock and desire.

"Meredith."

They stopped their scuffle of frosting and candied blossoms, arms wrapping around one another, lips locking, tongues teasing. Orsino closed his eyes and slid a hand behind her neck, stroking the soft skin there, the other trailing down her shoulder. Her hands moved in opposite directions, one stroking his jaw, the other rubbing the top of his ear, making him moan as she paid attention to the overtly sensitive skin there. She made an appreciative sound at his moan, moving her hand from his jaw to the other ear, caressing it. He found it unfair, that she could stroke his ears and elicit such a reaction from him, and he had no idea how to return the favor without crossing the line he suspected was still there.

"Orsino."

Her voice was husky with desire, and she stopped stroking his ear to take one of his hands and sliding it down the front of her shift to press his palm to her breast. The line was gone, and he wasted no time in cupping the soft mound, the rosy peak nosing into his palm, eager for attention. He rubbed fingers over the pebble hard nub, and her breath came faster, her mouth insistent against his. He reached into her shift with the other hand, fingers flicking over her breast, bringing forth another cry from her. Her sticky fingers stroked his ears lightly, and he shuddered against her.

"Meredith..."

He experienced a spell of vertigo- or so he thought- as Meredith pulled him to the floor so quickly that his head spun. There on the floor, on a bed of sugared violets and candied rose petals, with daubs of frosting scattered everywhere, she pulled him on top of her, kissing him with a desperate hunger, her hands pawing at his robes. He pulled her shift over her head, undoing the front of his robes, his heart racing. She let out a soft moan, golden hair spilling over glittering flowers as she writhed under his scrutiny, his hungry eyes devouring the sight of her supple young body.

"Orsino..."

He dipped his head to claim one of her breasts in his mouth, tongue licking the frosting his fondling had left there. The flavor was better than the sugared violets- the soft clean musky warmth of her skin and the sweet sugar of the frosting. She cried out, clutching at his shoulders, her back arching to press her firm breasts against his mouth as he lavished attention on her. His hands dipped to stroke at her hips, delighting in the fact that she wasn't wearing smalls. He stopped himself from sliding sugar coated fingers between her thighs- he'd learned that lesson before that sugar and a woman's nether did not mix.

"Meredith."

The look she gave him as he lifted his head was pure impatience, and she wriggled her hips under his, the crystallized flowers crackling and sparkling under her. She spread her thighs, and the glisten he saw there was all he needed to know where she wanted this to go. He moved between her thighs , dipping his head to kiss her again, and with one sure swift movement, he thrust into her. She let out a small cry, tossing her head, violets and rose petals getting entangled in her golden hair.

"Orsino!"

The bird like cry and the nails that suddenly embedded themselves in his back told him his attention was well received, and he kissed a trail up and down her neck and over her clavicle before moving to suckle at her breasts again. She writhed under him, eyes wrenched shut in pleasure, small sounds coming from her throat. She lifted her head, blue eyes opening, and she licked at the frosting on his ear as he suckled at her. His green eyes went wide, and he jerked, bringing forth another cry as it added extra force to his thrust.

"Meredith!"

He ran hands down her sides, exploring all of her, looking for that_ spot_ on her body that would send her reeling when touched. He moved them into a new position, getting on his knees and pulling her onto him, grabbing her hips and bouncing her on his hips. Meredith cried out, tossing her head at the new angle, shimmering petals falling from her hair. His hands raked over her rump- her delightfully toned and smooth rump- moving to her lower back, and she hissed as his nails gently clawed the soft skin above her hips.

"O-Orsino!"

Her strangled reply was enough for him, and he ran his nails over the soft skin, feeling the downy hair rise in gooseflesh. Meredith moaned, her eyes closing again, neck arched as her head fell back, hair spilling over her back. Her body tightened around him, and he felt her start to shake. He pulled her to him so his hips would grind against her mons, and she let out a keening wail, her body clamping around him as she shattered into tiny pieces of herself. Orsino's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as the force of her orgasm shook him to the core.

"Mer- Meredith..."

His voice was choked, still thrusting into her, his stomach tightening. She murred quietly into his ear before licking it, tongue laving a trail of wet heat over the soft skin. A mangled sound escaped his throat, and grabbing her hips, pulling her as tightly to him as he could, he cried out her name as he came, seeing stars. She leaned against him, crooning his name, stroking his sticky hair, her heart galloping erratically against his shoulder. He leaned back against the counter, letting her settle in his lap, his breath coming in pants.

"Orsino..."

Her voice was a low contented coo, her eyes half shut with satisfaction- satisfaction he knew they both had wanted, needed, for years. She pressed trembling lips to his brow, hands shaking as she trailed them down his chest. He rubbed her back tenderly, still feeling her body occasionally pulse around him, his body responding with a twitch. She chuckled drowsily, a sated predator purring over a meal. They sat in the contented silence for a few minutes, Orsino admiring her swollen lips, flushed cheeks, glittering eyes and hair loose with flowers in the mussed tresses. She was beautiful. He stroked her face, pushing hair from her cheek.

"Meredith... you're beautiful," he said, breaking the spell of using only the other's name. She sighed and nuzzled his neck, smearing more frosting on his skin as she felt his pulse with her lips.

"Orsino, I..." she paused, frowning and pulling back. He made a face, figuring what was going to happen next.

"I need a bath. The frosting is starting to itch."

Orsino laughed, kissing her before pulling her from his lap, getting up and setting her on her feet. He looked around at the mess they'd made, flowers and frosting everywhere. He lifted a brow as he scooped up their robes, helping Meredith into hers. She followed his gaze and laughed tiredly.

"Should we clean this mess up?" He asked softly as she leaned back against him, brushing his lips against her shoulder. She sighed.

"Damn the mess. I'm the Knight Commander, and you're the First Enchanter. We have recruits and apprentices for a reason!" She said, closing her eyes as his lips ghosted over her neck. He chuckled low in his throat.

"As you wish, Knight Commander. Now...for that bath?"

"Not wanting a cold bath, but the sugar is making me itch," she replied, taking his hand and heading for the door. Orsino laughed and waved his free hand, flames licking his fingertips.

"Never a cold bath with me around, Meredith," he said slyly. She smiled at him and yanked at his wrist.

"Well come on, then!" She said eagerly. Orsino laughed, following her down the hall to her quarters. People would talk about the mess, and he had a feeling tomorrow that they would be at each other's throats again, but he didn't mind it. He'd take it, if it meant he could enjoy this tonight.


End file.
